


Letting it Collapse

by lucienne



Series: Stories of an Agent and his Quartermaster [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bond gets it on with a mark, M/M, Q can't help his reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucienne/pseuds/lucienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, however, 007 was with a mark. A beautiful one at that, and Bond was feeling mischievous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting it Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> Comment below for prompts! I'm up for anything.

The flirting didn't really stop from there.

 

Everytime Bond would be on a mission, Q would be the one instructing him. Like an angel perched on his shoulder telling him which ways were more advisable than the others. Q was anything but an angel though, and the bastard knew what he was doing to Bond. The casual touches were driving him _mad_ : brush of fingers whenever Q would hand Bond his equipment, Q holding onto his arms when he's trying to explain Bond something. Then there's the Quartermaster's breathing--as if he's breathing down Bond's neck through the ear piece.

 

Today, however, 007 was with a mark. A beautiful one at that, and Bond was feeling mischievous.

 

* * *

 

"Take the hard drive and leave, 007." Q's voice was beginning to cross that bridge of mild impatience to slight irritation and Bond was soaking up every second of it as he littered the mark's skin with kisses and bite marks. The woman was expressing her delight at the attention with open-mouthed moans and screams. And Bond hasn't even _entered_ her yet.

 

"007, are you listening?" Bond could feel the tension of Q's jaw as he continued to ignore his orders blatantly and proceeded to insert two fingers immediately inside the mark, growling deep in his chest at the wetness of the area. He would deny it, but Bond definitely heard Q's voice hitch and his breathing deepened by a decibel. Q was silent for a while as Bond continued to finger the mark and eventually, her clawing was too encouraging and he expertly slipped in a condom and pushed himself inside her in one swift move.

 

"Oh, _James_!" Her voice was rough and her legs found their way to Bond's shoulders and used it as support as Bond continued to pound into her. Before long, she let out a shout, her back arching and insides contracting, making Bond release inside her simultaneously.

 

Whilst distracted, he injected her with the sleeping drug he kept in his suit jacket. Yes, he never took off his suit jacket. The mark quickly fell into a deep slumber. Bond pulled himself out of her and took care of the condom, disposing it in a nearby bin and fixing himself up before taking the hard drive inside the mark's purse. That's when Q's voice reverberated into his ears again, and Bond would try to lie, but that voice made him want to get off all over again.

 

"Good work, 007." Q sounded like he just finished running a marathon.

 

* * *

 

Bond didn't go to M for a debriefing like he was supposed to.

 

He didn't go to Medical like he was supposed to either.

 

Instead, he stalked over to Q-branch right after landing from Maine, shrugging off his bleeding arm and the throbbing pain of his right thigh.

 

When Bond walked into Q-Branch, interns craned their necks to watch him approach their department head, eyes wide as if they were comically going to budge out of their sockets with the slight fear at the feral gaze the double-oh had directed to one person.

 

"007." Q's eyebrows stitched in the middle in confusion at what James was doing, which was cross his personal space. With a stoic expression, Bond pulled Q's arm (which was as thin as a twig that Bond could easily break) and pulled him against his chest and crashed their lips together.

 

Someone in the room gasped loudly, but neither of the two paid any mind at the moment because Bond held the back of the Quartermaster's head and pushed it against his own, allowing no room to breathe but through each others mouths. Q clutched onto the lapels of his suit and for once Bond didn't make a big deal out of the almost destroyed fabric at the tightness of Q's hold. Q swiped his tongue over Bond's lips, to which the agent smirked (finding the boldness of it all _incredibly_ arousing) before parting his lips and coaxing Q's tongue inside.

 

"Woah there," made them both break away from each other and look at where the voice came from.

 

Tanner had both eyebrows raised in surprise, before it relaxed back into nonchalance. Eve walked in as well and raised her eyebrow at Q's hold on Bond's suit and Bond's hand on Q's neck.

 

 "Well it was only a matter of time, really." She said. Tanner approached Q's desk and placed a folder above it, before looking at them both, shaking his head then leaving the room with, "Do it where people won’t _gawk_ , Bond, Q." And the interns of Q-Branch returned to their screens like clockwork. Eve grinned with that excited glint in her eyes before following Tanner out of the room. "Use a condom, guys."

 

And that night, they did as they were told.


End file.
